Death's Door
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: OC} I am Elijah Keyte, the future prophet. And it's my time to prove that I am worthy. ((Rated T for violence/gore yadda yadda yadda)) ONESHOT!


I am a follower. The Man Who Walks Behind the Rows is older than Christ himself, wiser, and much more determined. Isaac, our leader, is dying and I am the next prophet of the Lord. In the meantime, I'm just Xavier Keyte: the Harvester, I pick all the corn.

They call me by my given name among our sect: Elijah. Yesterday, I was discovered as the future prophet, Isaac announced he would soon, too, join The Man Who Walks Behind the Rows. A sound of shock erupted, but I was silent. I knew, He had told me already.

Isaac, with his usual stern expression exclaimed, "Elijah does come, and he will restore all things!" I remembered that passage of the bible, he is just like me. A prophet of the Lord. Meant for more than being a normal follower, but to lead the blind into His arms. A collective nod from the children, except me, as they responded, "Hail the Lord! Elijah will restore!" I felt my stomach wrench. "Elijah does come, and he will restore all things!" Isaac called. "Amen!" they yelled in avid response.

I stiffen as he walks over to me, "Elijah, sinners approaching." He smiles slightly, a very grim smile, "Can I entrust you to prove your worth as the prophet?" I bow slightly, showing my gratitude and he dismisses me after handing me a cleaver.  
I walk at a steady pace as I hear small rustles, indicating everyone was going to sleep. I was on my own, luckily, or they would've seen my deranged expression upon seeing a rottweiler beginning to walk in pace beside me.

I looked down at him and I heard His voice. "I have sent a beast to help you track the sinners, make me proud, Elijah the Prophet." I nodded in understanding, petting the dog on the head. I tapped the nail of my index finger on his head, "Search." and he took off running. I followed in my steady walk.

I see a school bus full of children, a bus model not common in this area. Looking at the banner on the side of the bus from the rows I see "Kentucky Boy/Girl Scouts camping trip" written in green. A bunch of sinners walk off the bus, adults, children- twice the amount of the adults- follow. Perfect sacrifices for Him.

The dog curls in a circle on the ground and I curl up in him. I shall name him Leo, the lion, a sign of God's powers in the days of David. I'll wait until morning, when they will be bright and bushy-tailed to sacrifice themselves to the greater good. To the will of the Lord.

* * *

I wake up early, looking at the moon. Judging by the shadows, it is right before three am. The time of sin. My timing could not be more opportune.I hold my knife at my side, walking to the group of children camping out in the abandoned factory building. These children are lucky. They will walk with the Man Who Walks Behind the Rows.

I see an adult with a pro-homosexuality shirt and rise my knife, "In the name of the Lord, I relinquish your sin and spill your blood as sacrifice." I stab her in the heart, my hand placed against her chest, once her heart stops I pull out the knife as it drips in blood. "Sinful creature." I murmur, swiping my finger across the bloodied blade and drawing a cross on her forehead. May God give her the punishment she deserves.

I move to the next adult, performing the same ritual. The children remain asleep until I move onto the last chaperone. I step within reach of her and her eyes shoot open, releasing a blood curdling scream. I swipe my arm swiftly from left to right as the blade slices through her skin.

It tears open, ripping like tearing a sheet of paper in half. The scream alerted the children as they woke up, terrified and screaming. They cry, seeing their counselors dead beside them. She gurgles quietly before dying as I stand at the head of the room.

All eyes turn to me. "Dear children, I am Elijah and I am a prophet to the words of the Lord. Who here entrusts their life to Him?" Ten of the twenty raise their hands. I call out to the others, "Those who do not, kneel by my feet, for you shall see His power!"

One by one they kneeled in front of me, their eyes cast downward. I cut each one across the throat, killing them. The last of the bunch looked the oldest they were brave and kept their eyes looking into mine, "The devil has given you pride! You are a sinner!" Their blood squirts into my face as they fall over, choking on their own blood.

I turn to face the others and all but one is crying. I ask to them nicely, "Who wants to walk with the Man Who Walks Behind the Rows? Who wants to be the sacrifice for the greater good?" I ask, my voice escalating.

They all plead and beg for their lives, except the one who shed no tears. "I will, Prophet, for if it is towards the greater good, I would gladly spare my life unto him." I smile, putting my hand on the young girl's shoulder, "You are a lamb, sinless and pure. Join me and you will worship his greatness among our kind."

She smiles, "I am honored." Swiftly, I slay the other children. "Then, we shall go meet our family, alright?" She nods, and we walk towards the house. I can feel His happiness, along with Isaac's. I did well, I expelled the Sinners and was able to find a purity among the rubble.

When I arrived back, it was decided. I, Xavier Keyte, am the Prophet of the Lord. And I will restore all things to their former glory.


End file.
